hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007 atlantic hurricane season- re-imagined
2007 atlantic hurricane season Storms Hurricane Andrea On the second week of June, a tropical disturbance started to develop in the Western Caribbean. On June 9, it was deemed organized enough to be pronounced Tropical Depression One, just off the Yucatan. It strengthened into a tropical storm on June 10, immediately making landfall near Cozumel with winds around 40 MPH. Very little damage was done as Andrea emerged into the SW Gulf Of Mexico as a tropical depression early on June 11. It started to gradually re-strengthen into a tropical storm that day, a category one hurricane on June 13 and finally a category two on June 14. By this time it was making landfall near Corpus Christi TX at peak intensity. Significant damage amounting up to $725 million USD accompanied by 11 deaths occurred in Texas. Most of the damage occurred due to an extensive storm surge of 9-11 feet which caused major flooding along many coastal communities in Southeast Texas. Andrea weakened into a tropical storm near Houston and a depression much farther inland. Its remnants dumped locally heavy rainfall over much of Texas, Oklahoma and Kansas. Tropical Depression Two On the third week of June, a gale low started to get organized over the open Atlantic waters. On June 19, it gained a closed circulation (according to RECON reports) and it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two. It failed to intensity any further, due to seasonally-acceptably high shear (although the shear was still rather light for a typical June in the area). The depression grazed Bermuda and caused very little, if any, effects other than increased rainfall and seas. On June 22, it lost tropical characteristics as it raced poleward. No damage or casualities were reported. Tropical Storm Barry On the last week of June, a tropical disturbance begun to develop in the Central Caribbean. On June 30, it was pronounced Tropical Depression Two near Jamaica. It failed to strengthen until' July 2 when it became Tropical Storm Barry as it neared Cuba. It made landfall on the western tip of the nation with winds around 50 MPH on July 3. Very minor damage amounting up to $21 million USD (with no deaths) had occurred in Cuba. Very little weakening, if any, had occurred when crossing Cuba and on July 4, Barry intensified to its peak of 70 MPH just prior to making a first US landfall in Marathon FL at its peak intensity then making a second US landfall near Marco Island FL with winds around 65 MPH on the early morning of July 5. Minor to moderate damage amounting up to $102 million USD had been reported in South Florida along with 2 deaths. Barry had significantly weakened, with winds only down to around 45 MPH, by the time it had exitted near Delray Beach later that day. Barry brushed by The Bahamas on July 6 as a lower end tropical storm and lost tropical characteristics the very next day. A total of $123 million USD and 2 deaths had been reported. Hurricane Chantal On the first week of July, a tropical wave had emerged off Africa. It didn't organize significantly until' it came close to Puerto Rico the next week. Abnormally high SSTs had helped this swiftly develop into Tropical Depression Three, about 46 miles NNE of San Juan PR, on July 19. It had strengthened into Tropical Storm Chantal by the next advisory. Chantal gradually strengthened into a category one hurricane by July 21 and a category two hurricane the next day. By now it was starting to make a turn to the north, just east of The Bahamas. High surf killed one off of Lantana FL, but very little damage was done in The Bahamas with no noteable damage whatsoever in Florida. On July 24, it had weakened into a category one and it made landfall near Cape Hatteras NC with winds around 80 MPH the next day. Storm surge was considerably high for a CAT 1 (exceeding 8 feet) and damage amounted up to $972 million USD because of the storm surge put together 7 deaths. Chantal weakened into a tropical storm as it departed the Outer Banks and passed offshore Virginia on a path that took it into New Jersey as a weaker tropical storm on July 26. Since the storm was so fast moving, rainfall amounts were limited to no more than 2 inches (maybe 3 in isolated areas) limiting flooding to some stream overflow and water levels up to one foot in low lying areas. Very little damage was done. Chantal immediately weakened into a tropical depression upon reaching New York and a remnant area shortly after. Hurricane Dean On the third week of July, a tropical wave emerged off of Africa. Due to rapidly decreasing shear, the wave managed to steadily organize and on July 20 it was declared Tropical Depression Five while more than 1200 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. It continued to gradually strengthen into Tropical Storm Dean that evening and a category one hurricane by the morning of July 22 while more than halfway between Africa and the Northern Lesser Antilles. Temporary shear prevented Dean from further intensification until' July 24 when it was nearing Puerto Rico. Record breaking high sea surface temperatures helped strengthen this into a category four hurricane by July 25 (the very next day) as it was passing about 65 miles NNE of Puerto Rico. Although Puerto Rico was spared from a direct hit, hurricane force winds and very heavy rainfall up to 8 inches caused moderate to major damage that amounted up to $822 million USD along with 2 deaths. Flooding levels reached 2 feet in low lying areas. Dean strengthened further into a category five hurricane on July 26 by the time it was starting to curve to the north then on the morning of July 27, it reached its astonishing peak of 185 MPH (pretty much tied with Wilma wind-wise, except the pressure was even lower standing at 878 mb making it the most intense hurricane recorded). Tropical storm force winds extended out 330 miles from the center (still impacting Puerto Rico with 50+ MPH gusts, and affecting parts of The Bahamas). Battering surf up to 12 feet caused 3 drowning deaths off the Florida Atlantic Coast with beach erosion and coastal flooding in many areas. On July 29, Dean started to weaken into a category four and passed about 90 miles west of Bermuda bringing as a low end category four on July 30 (bringing tropical storm force winds which caused minor damage up to $19 million). The greatest danger lied ahead as Dean weakened into a category three on July 31 before striking Nova Scotia as a low end category three on August 1. Severe damage, mainly from the storm surge, caused blocked access to many bridges with some neighborhoods nearly demolished and amounted up to $4.2 billion with 29 deaths. A total of 33 deaths were confirmed, with damage totals at $5.2 billion USD overall. Hurricane Erin Hurricane Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Noel Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2007 till:01/12/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2007 till:15/06/2007 color:C2 text:Andrea from:19/06/2007 till:22/06/2007 color:TD text:Two from:30/06/2007 till:07/07/2007 color:TS text:Barry from:10/07/2007 till:17/07/2007 color:C2 text:Chantal from:20/07/2007 till:03/08/2007 color:C5 text:Dean barset:break from:22/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 color:C3 text:Erin from:27/07/2007 till:09/08/2007 color:C5 text:Felix from:31/07/2007 till:08/08/2007 color:C1 text:Gabrielle from:06/08/2007 till:14/08/2007 color:TS text:Humberto from:16/08/2007 till:26/08/2007 color:C5 text:Ingrid barset:break from:21/08/2007 till:31/08/2007 color:C2 text:Jerry from:28/08/2007 till:11/09/2007 color:C4 text:Karen from:31/08/2007 till:11/09/2007 color:C4 text:Lorenzo from:03/09/2007 till:10/09/2007 color:TD text:Fourteen from:15/09/2007 till:22/09/2007 color:C1 text:Melissa barset:break from:21/09/2007 till:30/09/2007 color:C3 text:Noel from:27/09/2007 till:03/10/2007 color:TS text:Olga from:10/10/2007 till:23/10/2007 color:C5 text:Pablo from:15/10/2007 till:31/10/2007 color:C5 text:Rebekah from:25/10/2007 till:13/11/2007 color:C5 text:Sebastien barset:break from:15/11/2007 till:28/11/2007 color:C4 text:Tanya bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons